


I've Got You

by CapriciousVanity



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gross drabble I needed to get out; Norman is caught up worrying about his mother, Bradley, and Emma. Dylan tries to help him forget about all of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I would love anyone who could take this idea and run with it.

Dylan kissed between his shoulder blades, rough, worker’s hands gliding over Norman’s smooth back and sides. The creak of the bed sounded alongside their adjacent panting. Norman still had fresh tears on his cheeks.

“It’s okay, Norman… It’s okay, I’ll protect you,” whispered Dylan in a coarse voice. Norman nodded, trying to forget about everything; about Bradley, about Mother, Emma… He swallowed back more tears, trying to wipe his nose on the sheets. Sweat made their skin stick together. The slapping of skin rivaled the creaking as Dylan breathed down Norman’s neck, kissing him, nuzzling against small hairs. Norman pushed his ass against each hard thrust, his mouth slightly ajar with his cheek buried in the pillow, hands clutching the virgin-white sheets.

Dylan shushed Norman, hands idly scanning the outline of his body, fingers lingering on a few small moles on his blemish-free skin.

"You alright, Norman?"

Norman blinked a few times, attempting to nod his head and speak, but nothing came out. He was light-headed, almost dizzy as he was pounded into the bed by his brother.

“I got you, Norman… I’ve got you… You ain’t gotta worry ‘bout anything, now…”

“I… I ain’t gotta worry about-about anything…” Norman echoed, affirming himself as he closed his eyes. He’d prefer the sheets around them, but Dylan’s protective hold was just as comforting.

“That’s right… I’ve got you, Norman…”

Dylan cracked another smile, cheek pressed into Norman’s shoulder, stubble grazing it.

Norman felt his stomach churn.

“Th-this… This is wrong… Dylan, this is so wrong…”

Dylan lifted himself for a moment, but did not stop the slow roll of his hips.

“Norman, we can stop. We can stop any time you want to.”

“N-no, no… No, I don’t want to stop…”

Dylan shook his head, calloused hands making a once-over the small of Norman’s back.

“That’s pretty sick, man…” He joked, breathless.

Norman, less red with a pink-lipped smile murmured, “Says the man… The man fucking into his brother…”

“Hey... You’re not supposed to cuss. Only I’m supposed to cuss.”

“Mm… Sorry.”

Dylan almost lost his pace staring at Norman’s face, watching the worry and sadness melt from it. A kind and gentle touch burhsed Norman’s dark hair.

“God, I love you.”

“Mhm… Y-yeah… I, uh… I love you, too…” Norman, nervous as he was, still couldn’t say a whole sentence without the slightest hesitance. Dylan loved that about him, too.


End file.
